<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bend to My Will by TGIntentX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221842">Bend to My Will</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX'>TGIntentX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Bondage, Fanart, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGIntentX/pseuds/TGIntentX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Slade is involved, it's only bad news.<br/>My entries for SladeRobin 2020 Week:<br/>Day 2: (After) the Bad Guys Win<br/>Day 3: Slavery</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SladeRobin Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sladick Day 2: (After) the Bad Guys Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! This is my first time participating in this event. Unfortunately I'll only be able to do 2 prompts for the event so thanks in advance for the understanding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You think you can escape me, Nightwing? There's no where for you to run."</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Stay down like a good little bird. I'll take care of everything."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been experimenting with generic markers and camera filters. The markers are a couple years old so I guess I'll need to buy new ones. Check out my twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/tgintentx"> TGIntentX </a> for more doodles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sladejay Day 3: Slavery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really late again. I think I'm just gonna stick to my color pencils for now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Red is a good color on you."</p><p>"Shut up old man!"</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Look what we have here; the big, bad, Deathstroke wrapped up like a present."</p><p>"Don't push your luck, kid."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look, I just want to see these two in some form of bondage lol<br/>That's all I got for now. Check out my twitter for more doodles. I don't really post on anywhere else anymore so that's the place to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>